Love Lasts Forever
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Sanji has found his so-called Soul Mate. He leans on Luka for help through this time as his heart flutters. With the bruises building up, will he ever met his Soul Mate again? Fem!Luffy Oneshot AU


_"Aren't those two sweet?" mother cooed at her darling little girl.  
_

_"They get along so well~!" murmured the other mother.  
_

_"Well, duh," said the blond with a sigh.  
_

_"We're going to be best friends together! Right, Sanji?" cheered the black-haired girl.  
_

_"Course, Luka!" he smiled friendly at her.  
_

_Friends..._

_Forever..._

_"Oh...can I have some meat?" she giggled.  
_

...

_"Nami-swan~!" Sanji cooed as he swirled after the little girl. _

_"AH! CREEP!" the orange-haired yelled and ran away from the blond. _

_Luka laughed at her friend's failed attempt. "Creep...haha!"_

_"Shut it," Sanji stuck out his tongue. _

_By now Luka was bent over laughing at her friend._

_Sanji couldn't help but smile._

...

_"Luka, when are you going to get a boyfriend?" he questioned her._

_She shook her head, "I'm fine without one. I got you, don't I?"_

_"Yeah...but..." he itched his scape, "Why are you doing to do when I get a girlfriend?"_

_Her grin twitched on her face. __She wished he wouldn't__. "...You will still make me meat?" _

_"Course, why wouldn't I? You're my best friend. Plus...you would wreck the school again if I don't."_

_..._

_There was a knock on the door. On the other side was Sanji. His face was wrinkled as he stared at Luka. In his hand was a bunch of flowers. "Luka...can I tell you something?" His slim, yet muscular, figure bent wards the ground. _

_Luka tilted her head and bickered her friend forward. His long legs took a step within the house. Flowers...must have had a rough date... "What is it that you want to tell me?"_

_He fidgeted with his sleeve before looking up. His head darted from one side to the other, looking for Luka's grandfather; if that man heard, then he would be dead meat. His swirled eyebrow lowered as if covering his eye. "...I like men."_

_Her smile twitched as she leaned on the doorframe. In front of her was her womanizing friend who never knew when to stop. He's been on millions of dates in his lifetime, as many as the times he got slapped across the face. Yet, even with all of this, he just confessed he liked men. _

_The blond bent his back and kept his grey-blue eyes glazing at the ground. He didn't dare to look up to see Luka's expression. This was hurting him the most. Out of all of the people...he needed to tell Luka the most. She was his best friend since they were born._

_"What's wrong?" she questioned loudly as she poked the blond. He looked up and meet her brown sparkly eyes. She stretched her mouth, and gave him a wide grin that caused him to smile. _

...

She yawned as she slammed her fist on the alarm clock. The noise didn't go away, so she slammed snooze button again. She moaned and finally sat up in bed. The noise came from downstairs; not her alarm. Luka swung her feet over the edge and shakily stood up. The floorboards creep under her weight.

The lights flicked on, and Luka went down the steps to the main floor. She wiped her eyes as she went to the down. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Luka, it's me." That voice; she knew who it was.

She opened the door, and there stood Sanji. Scratches all across his face. "What happened to you?"

He pulled down his sleeves as if hidden more bruises from Luka. "A fight."

"Without me?" she pouted.

He smiled and stepped inside of the door. "Tonight they were busied." He dusted off his pants sleeves.

"Did you see him again?" she asked. She closed the door behind him and turned off the porch's light. It's been four weeks since Sanji found this 'soul mate' at the gay bar. Four weeks he's been out all night and returning at odd hours of the night; she reminds her, she needed to give him a new key.

"He wasn't here today, so I thought it was time to go home."

"Next time bring some food. It's too early for this stuff...every night." She yawned in her hand.

He raised his arm, "I won't stop till I see him again!" He turned around and caught Luka picking at the strains of her hair. "Do you think it's too much?" Luka, shocked, knocked over a lamp behind her. Sanji couldn't help but chuckle at her being dizzy. He lunged forward and steadied the table while Luka grabbed the lamp from breaking.

She looked at him from toe to head. She observed his every bruise, scratch, or snip. All of the injuries he received from this dream. Even if she was a major believer in dreams and accomplishing them...was love dreams the same? Even if Sanji been doing his hardest he never gets closer to his dream. "What if you don't see him again?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at Luka as if she was serious. "I will. It was once in a chance meeting him in a bathroom so that gotta count." It was the perfect moment in his life. Just being there felt like love at first sight.

"Sure..." she started snoring as she was standing up. Her eyes closed.

"And you're asleep." Sanji smirked. He picked her up and laid her on the couch. "Night, Luka."

...

"Luka!" Sanji yelled from the bathroom. Luka hopped over the railings and practically ran into the small room.

"What is it?"

"How do I look?" He asked as he stood in front of the huge mirror. He tinkered with his hair; brushing it over one of his eyes as his usual look. On his chin was a small stubble. His suit was all black, no lint or dirt, with a blue tie. His dress shoes was shiny as a fairy with sparkles.

She rolled her eyes but still gave him a honest answer. "Looks like you are going to a wedding."

He grunted and turned back into the mirror. He brushed his hair over the other eye instead; hoping that would fix his appearance. His face changed, tensed, in the mirror as he looked at himself and then to Luka, who was still standing behind him. "Why don't you find me disgusting?"

"How could I find a friend disgusting?" she plainly answered. "You're my nakama."

His face loosened and he turned wards Luka. "So that's it. Should have knew." He held her hand, "We'll always be the best of friends~!"

Luka's smile froze. At the edge it twitched. Even if she say it first, it didn't sound right coming from Sanji; out of him of all people. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Even when she just say it...it sounded wrong...uncomfortable...hearing it from him. "Could you please..."

"What're you saying? Because righ-"

"You're never going to see him. Every night you come home beaten up...and that guy could have already forgotten about you." She didn't know where the words came from. They just exploded from her mouth without any intention of doing so. Within moments she wanted to take the words back after she saw Sanji's face.

The blond's forehead shadowed. His blue eyes looked down at Luka, "Then I will make him remember." He left the small bathroom and headed to the front door. "See ya, Luka!"

The door closed. Luka was left in the bathroom alone. "Why...? Why would I say that?!" she banged her head against the wall.

...

He stood in front of the gay bar. In front of him was that gas station. The same one he seen his 'soul mate' once before. It was an average night when he came to this gay, his first visit. While he was there, the bathrooms were full so he headed next door to the gas station to take a piss. That's where he seen him. The one that taken his heart within seconds. He never felt that way before and he wasn't going to give up. Not yet.

His eyes flickered from one person to the next, hoping he could find the one he's been looking for.

"Homo!" yelled an asshole who was just passed him.

"Couldn't figure that out by the sign?" Sanji asked as he pointed to the bar's name.

He didn't get an answer when another asshole passed him. This one observed Sanji, "Looks like shit."

Sanji's angered boiled. All he wanted was to beat these people up. Just like last time. The door opened and an regular at the bar peeked through the door crack. "Hey, Blondie. Come inside before you start causing a fuss."

"Not yet. Waiting for someone."

"If it's been four weeks, I don't think he's gonna appear any time soon."

"He will come."

"Suit yourself, I was just trying to help." He closed the door, and the party inside resumed.

Sanji sighed and leaned on his arm. How much he wishes he could just seen his soul mate. He yawned and leaned back in the bench. His smile twitched as he felt the sun disappear. He opened his eyes and there one of the assholes were.

Within seconds they were fighting. This is what always happens when he came. This is where his bruises came from.

His head rocked as he seen...green hair. "Wait! Stop it, Bastard!" he yelled at the asshole who's trying to knock his teeth out. Behind him was his 'soul mate'. But before he could look again, the green-haired disappeared from his sight. The door closed and he was gone like a flash.

Asshole's fist shot him right in his face, and he fell to the sidewalk. His eyes closed.

...

"Sanji!" Luka exclaimed as she came to his side.

He opened his eyes, "Good morning, Luka."

She leaned down and lifted him off of the ground; it was painful for him to move from that blow to his head. Within minutes they were back home. He was laid on the floor and he could heard Luka on the phone in the other room. She was repeating the words she heard from the other line as she grabbed a handful of stuff.

The door opened, and there stood Luka hanging up the phone. She turned wards him and sat everything on the floor.

"What did Chopper said?" he asked.

"Said I needed to drip this in that and smear it on your achies."

For the next minute, Luka tried her hardest at being gentle while applying the medicine to Sanji's chest. He moaned at the pressure she used. Once almost everything was over, something stayed in his mind. "I'm really stupid, aren't I?"

"Yeah you are," she answered plainly. "So am I."

Sanji leaned his head next to her chest and cried. All of his dreams of the past four weeks came to an end. He couldn't even talk to the guy. He was stupid. Yet...he could always lean on Luka. His frie- no...she was more than that. Something he couldn't place.

They stayed in this position all night long.

_The end._

**Got to say, this is the most weird oneshot I have ever did. It would have been way weirder if I kept the first ideas. The characters were OOC, and I made Luffy into a girl just so I can have one story about SanjixFem!Luffy. This was suppose to be more humor, but with the setup I chose, it ended weirdly. As for Luka and Sanji getting together...up to you. About Sanji being gay in this story, I will just have to say I wanted to try something different.  
**

**Please leave a review~!**


End file.
